In medical procedures, such as orthopedic procedures, bone cement is commonly used to affix a prosthesis to a bone or joint structure. Bone cement is typically a two-part mixture of a polymer powder and a liquid monomer. Generally, the polymer powder is polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) and the liquid monomer is methyl methacrylate monomer (MMA). The polymer powder and liquid monomer are mixed just prior to use to enable the proper consistency for application.
Unfortunately, preparation of bone cement can be harmful. The vapors from the methyl metacrylate monomer are noxious and toxic. Exposure to the vapors, even in small doses, can cause lung, liver, and heart valve damage. Consequently, any exposure to the vapors is discouraged and avoided. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows an individual to prepare bone cement without any exposure to dangerous and harmful vapors.